1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic sealing system for protection masks, and more particularly to a diaphragm pump that regulates the breathing cycle of the individual wearing the mask.
2. Description of Related Art
Respiratory devices, such as protection masks, also interchangeably referred to herein as gas masks or masks, are well known. Civilians, law enforcement, military personnel, fire fighters and other groups of individuals commonly referred to as first responders, hereinafter referred to as users, wear masks for protection from an environment containing harmful and possibly fatal air-born toxins or any other such hazardous material. Such toxins and materials are hazardous to respiratory systems and generally take the form of harmful gases, vapors, and particulate matter. The respiratory hazards may also include various agents, such as nuclear, biological and chemical (NBC) agents, which may be in the form of particulates, vapors and aerosols.
A gas mask generally protects users from contaminants, toxins, poisons, et al., present or contained in ambient air in two ways. First, the gas mask regulates the air ingested and/or inhaled during the breathing cycle of the user. Typically, a gas mask may include a number of fittings or apertures for receiving filter cartridges, canisters, and the like to protect the user from ingesting or inhaling gases, vapors and/or particulates from contaminated ambient air. Such fittings may include check valves and other seal units that provide an airtight coupling with such filter cartridges, etc.
Second, the gas mask is typically designed to form an air tight seal between the gas mask and the user. The air tight seal is formed around a user's head, specifically about the face of the user, to secure the user's head and face, both respiratory cavities and skin, from exposure and contact with the contaminated air source. The gas mask must properly fit the user's head and face so that it will be airtight during use. To ensure a proper seal, correct fit, including the ability to maintain and adjust for correct fit, is important. Conventional masks typically require the user to manually adjust straps attached to the gas mask, which are used to position and adjust the gas mask and form the air tight seal. However, manual adjustment of the mask is typically imprecise and may lead to exposure to hazardous contaminants. Moreover, the gas mask is typically subject to unintended movement during normal use, which is typically caused by movement by the user and the circulation of air in the mask during the inhalation and exhalation phases of the breathing cycle. Movement of the mask about the face of the user may compromise the integrity of the airtight seal, wherein the user is exposed to the harmful contaminants present or contained in the ambient air.
There is a need for a gas mask that allows a user to secure the mask efficiently and properly to the user's head to create a highly secure seal that prevents contaminants from being inhaled, ingested, or otherwise put in contact with the user. There is a further need for a gas mask that maintains a secure seal about the user's head during all phases of the user's breathing cycle.